Psycho Anarchist
Psycho Anarchist is the fourth issue of Before the Incal. It's divided in three chapters. Unlike the previous issues, this one isn't divided in chapters. In this issue John discovers how the aristos get their halos, and Snailhead reappears. It was published in 1992 by Les Humanoïdes Associés. It was written by Alejandro Jodorowsky, illustrated by Zoran Janjetov. Plot A mutiny breaks out in De Garra’s correction center, and the addicts are the ex-Prime inister and her daughter hostage, they demand kublars and more cocaloco. They both use their halos to kill some addicts, and the police saves them by throwing anti-coagulant grenades, despite the fact the Supra-divinoid no longer cares about their safety. Luz is fed up with the fact that her living standards have worsened and goes to cry in her room. John uses the chaos created by the mutiny to get into Luz’s room, where they reconcile having sex. Whoever Luz is still seems incapable of true love since she has never been exposed to amorine. Both the Techno-pope and the Prezident (now cloned into a bearded lady) go before the Supra-divinoid, he’s angry about DiFool uncovering the truth, and argues that now that John knows where Top-33 is manufactured, they should hatch a plan: They should let everyone enter in the aristo-maternity, but no one will exit without being inspected. Meanwhile, DiFool also convinces Luz to help her in the mystery of the Red Ring babies. Kolbo-5 puts an audiospheric sensor in one in John’s shoes so that he can hear even the slightest noise within a 75-foor radius. John and Luz drug Mr. De Garra and steal his holo-mask and Oliver’s trunk containing the counterfeit halo, which they will use to pretend Luz is pregnant and that John is an aristo. They board and ambulance-craft and get into the aristo-maternity ward, trespassing the shield. They are sent to the birthing chambers, where John shoots sleeping darts at the Techno assistants and puts on their Techno clothes. John and Luz witness how the macabre operation functions: They open the heads of the prostitutes frozen babies, extracting their pineal gland which has been injected with the Top -33, then the baby of the aristo mother is birthed using the luokan birth-machine, next they insert the pineal gland in the “aristo” baby making the halo appears. Supra-divinoid, after realizing the according to his databanks Luz de Garra was not pregnant in the previous mutiny this same month, alerts the cybo-commander. Luz is angry that the aristo class is built on the spawn of low-level prostitutes. When the alarm at the ward goes off John and Luz escape on board of a stretcher. To trespass the shield again they use an atomic ultra-minibomb that John has in te heel of his shoe, so that the iridium alloy roof hurtles into the skies, making a chunk of roof fall into the abyss of Shaft City, Kolbo-5 tells them that he will try to come to them in the levi-craft as fast as he can, but they will need a miracle. As the roof falls down, John starts praying. Suddenly, as they’re falling down, they’re saved by a Psycho-anarchist craft, who are impressed with their terrorist action, and fire with super-cogan at the cybo-cops to lose them. They hide in a decrepit part of the City. The Supra-divinoid is so angry about John’s operation that emotions start to take over, melting down the isolation around his diodes. A crew of robots repairs him but he orders them to autodestruct, since he doesn’t want any witness of his emotional collapse. Kolbo-5, who’s in the levi-craft along Deepo can’t seem to find John and Luz in the vastness of the sewers. John and Luz are taken to the Psycho-anarchists leader, who wants to interrogate them about the secret they have uncovered, and is willing to threaten with murder and torture, initially Luz refuses to talk, but when they threaten to castrate John Luz gives in, proving that love is stronger than pride. The leader takes them to his private lair, revealing that he’s actually Snailhead. His antennae and legs where cut off on the mutant concentration camp and hurled into a common pit to rot and die, but was rescued by the Psycho-anarchists. Snailhead fed their psychotic delusions with holy anarchy, so that they can discover unbridled love. Snailhead also managed to acquire Techno-techno skills and equipment to develop superb antennae and an anti-h hoverchair. refuses to talk.]] Kolbo-5 gives up on trying to find John in the sewers, goes back to the hideout, and manages to hack into the Supra-divinoid (thanks to his three hundred year experience). Apparently the Supra-divinoid has a spy among the Psycho-anarchists. Snailhead decides that all the galaxy should know the secret, so they want to get to Diavaloo, and use the imperial broadcast to reveal the secret. Other issues # ''Farewell, Father'' (1988) # ''Class "R" Detective'' (1990) # Croot (1991) # ''Psycho Anarchist'' (1992) # Vhisky, SPV and Homeo-Whores (1993) # ''Suicide Alley'' (1995)